


Bay Boys and Their Pet

by brilliantboffins



Series: The Bay Boys Series [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Hook, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Collar, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Domination/submission, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Face Slapping, Fisting, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Milk Enema, Nipple Clamps, Other, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wax Play, blowjob, clit clip, dp, enema, speculum play, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Summary:The boys take you to a hotel room for some kinky fun (once more, as always with this series, shameless, plotless 3some smut xD)-- Toys mentioned are linked to images, or check end of fic for images.-- Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	1. Chapter 1

 

The hotel room was spacious and bright, large windows from ceiling to floor making everything seem airy. You sat on the bed, wearing **[a collar](https://s25.postimg.org/6zhfk8azj/Collar.jpg)** and checking your email on your phone as you waited. Rafael and Daveed had just stepped out and instructed you to wait, promising a surprise. It was odd, the day wasn’t anything special and you couldn’t recall any reason for celebrations, but when they had packed up a suitcase and drove you to the hotel this morning you were too coffee-deprived to really care.

You yawned as you checked the clock. 30 minutes. They had been gone for 30 minutes. Just as you were about to send the men a message asking where they were, the door opened causing you to look up. You hopped off the bed as they entered, tossing a grocery bag of drinks and snacks onto the desk.

“Hey baby girl, being good?” Rafael asked as he walked over to you

Before you could respond, however, his lips were on yours, pushing you back until you were pinned against the wall. The kiss was heated as he bit and nipped your mouth. You moaned softly, feeling his hot, wet tongue thrusting into your mouth, licking everywhere it could reach. His hands trailed down the front of your shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it off your shoulders before a second pair of hands slid up your back to unhook your bra. You leaned back, resting against Daveed’s solid chest as he began to kiss your neck making you whine softly. Reaching down, you began to undo your pants but Rafael growled and shoved your hands out of the way, completing the task himself. Behind you, Daveed helped to tug the clothing down along with your panties, all of it pooling on the floor.

You stepped out of the pile of clothes as the younger man pulled back from the kiss, both of your faces flushed and clearly aroused. Your heart was thundering in your chest as Rafael gripped your chin, locking his eyes with yours, hunger and power swimming in his gaze.

“On the floor, all fours, pet,” he ordered and immediately you obeyed.

Both men circled around you, eyes raking over your body. Daveed reached down and swiped a finger over your pussy making you moan while Rafael chuckled.

“Already so wet, what a slutty pet you are,” the older man commented with a smirk, making you duck your head in embarrassment.

As Daveed touched and stroked you, Rafael went to the suitcase and rifled through it. You tried to look over and peek at what he was getting, but Daveed scolded you gently, pressing a firm hand to the back of your head so that you kept your eyes to the floor. Suddenly, the round end of an **[anal hook](https://s25.postimg.org/qvdezrs0v/AnalHook.jpg)** was pressed against your lips as Rafael knelt beside you.

“Lick,” came the order and you opened your mouth.

You swiped your tongue over the smooth, cold surface, making sure to get it nice and wet. At the same time, Daveed pressed two fingers into your pussy, gathering up some of the slick to use as lubrication. He spread it around your asshole then pushed one finger in making you gasp at the stretch.

“Shh…you’re doing so well, love,” he murmured as he settled his other hand on your back to keep you still.

Soon, a second finger was added and you almost bit down on the metal anal hook which was still in your mouth. The stretch burned given the minimal lubrication and you keened, eyes clenching shut as your muscles trembled. Still, you held on, consciously forcing yourself to relax and not tighten up.

Daveed pumped his fingers in and out a few times until he felt you were sufficiently stretched then nodded at Rafael who pulled the hook from your mouth.

“Good girl,” he praised, swiping his thumb over your lips, “We’re going to have some fun today, ok?”

You nodded and tried not to look too eager, wondering what they had in store. Rafael handed over the hook to Daveed who immediately set to pushing it into your body. You whined as the large ball at the end opened you, the heavy item sitting firmly inside and ruthlessly rubbing against your inner walls.  
  
“Ok, baby girl. First up, safeword. What’s your safeword?” The blond rapper asked, cupping your chin.

“Red.”

“Red…?”

“Red, sir,” you amended.

“Good pet. Traffic lights today, ok? Red for full stop, yellow for pause, green for go.”

You nodded, familiar with the system.

“And if you can’t talk?” Daveed asked from behind you, rubbing his hand over your hip.

“I hum…Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, sir,” you replied.

“Perfect,” Daveen praised, smiling at Rafael over your back.

“It’s going to be intense today, kitten, so you have to tell us if anything at all feels bad, ok? No toughing it out, no taking risks. We want you to have fun,” Rafael said firmly, watching your face the entire time to make sure you understood every word.

With a nod, you whispered softly, “Yes, sir.”

He smiled at you and bent down to kiss your forehead, cooing ‘good girl’ before pulling back. Rafael reached behind himself and held out a length of rope for Daveed who took it and tied one end to the anal hook, stringing the other through the O-ring at the back of your collar. You groaned, knowing that any movement of your head was going to tug on the hook now but neither Daveed nor Rafael paid any mind. Something nudged at your pussy and you squeaked, trying to look back to check what is was.

Unfortunately, this yanked on the hook and you yelped, quickly turning your head back to face the front. Rafael laughed as he brushed your hair back from your face, Daveed’s voice joining in the laughter. As the item was slipped inside you, you realized it was just a **[bullet vibrator](https://s25.postimg.org/oi02mi2zj/EggVibe.jpg)** , small enough that you could almost forget it was there until Daveed turned it on via a remote control.

“Ah!” You cried out, squirming at the sudden stimulation.

Your hips tried to grind against something but there was only air, making you growl in frustration. Daveed rolled his eyes and gave your rump a little slap as Rafael clipped a leash to your collar, tugging on it to make you follow him as he stood up and began to walk. You crawled after him, gasping with each step, the movement causing the toys inside you to shift.

Daveed headed over to a table and pulled it away from the wall so that it sat more towards the centre of the room, leaving plenty of space on all sides. Rafael stopped in front of it and pulled on your leash.

“Up, pet. On the table.”

You quickly clambered up, resting on your hands and knees. It wasn’t very comfortable since the table surface was hard and cold but you refrained from complaining. Rafael tied your leash to one of the table’s legs, not giving you much slack so that you had to stay in place. He stepped back and checked you over, prodding at your legs, poking here and there, stroking your back and neck while Daveed did the same. It was odd, technically they weren’t doing too much, and yet you began to tremble.

“What a lovely pet we have,” Daveed chuckled, “You look just like one of those dogs in a dog show. Put on full display for people to see, waiting for the groomers to come and fuss over you.”

You blushed at the comparison, feeling yourself get wetter. The men’s hands were constantly on you, pressing over your ribs, reaching under to feel your tummy, cupping your breasts, stroking your nipples. Rafael stopped behind you and brushed a finger over your clit, playing with it and ignoring your whimpery gasps. Two of his fingers push into you, feeling around inside, nudging the little vibrator around and laughing lightly as you mewl. He made a slight sound of approval as he pulled his fingers out, walking around the table to get in front of you to press his slick-coated fingers to your lips.

“Clean them,” the order was short and stern.

You opened your mouth and he pushed both fingers in, letting you suck on them to clean the fluid off. You could taste yourself and it made your eyes flutter.

“Slutty little whore,” Daveed commented as he watched, “I think she likes being treated like this.”

Rafael smirked at his friend as he pushed his fingers deeper, making you choke a bit.

“Diggs, understatement of the year. Just look at her. No shame at all.”

Daveed shook his head and sighed, “And to think I used to believe Y/N was such a good girl. Master actress this one, hiding all her filthy little fantasies.

Rafael rolled his eyes, “Well, I suppose she still is a ‘good girl’, just a different type,” he laughed.

Daveed wrapped a hand around your throat, his long fingers gripping you tightly.

“Does it please you to be treated like this?” He asked, voice low and hard.

You whimpered and nodded as best as you could, trying not to cough as Rafael pulled his fingers away.

“In that case, let’s pretty you up, kitten,” the older man grinned as he stepped back and rummaged through the suitcase.

Daveed returned with a set of **[nipple clamps](https://s25.postimg.org/z7dreresf/NippleClampsWChain.jpg)** , the pair which had a heavy chain connecting them. You twitched at the sight, biting down a smile at seeing them. Your nipples were already sensitive and you loved having them played with, clamps were always a fun little addition.

Rafael nudged you to sit back on your heels, pinching your nipples for Daveed to slip the clamp on. Your eyes flutter as they tugged on the little buds and you tried to lean forward into the touches, wanting more. Suddenly, fingers were in your hair jerking you back as an open-palm landed a stinging slap to your cheek.

“Stay still!” Rafael barked, but the slap was so hard and unexpected that you tumble to the side, almost falling off the desk.

Quickly, Daveed grabbed your collar and yanked you back into position, causing you to choke and cough loudly. Sniffling, you peek up at both men, wanting to cry at the look of disappointment on their faces. You wanted so badly to make them proud, hear their praises, but instead they both looked unimpressed. Dropping your head, you pressed your hands in your lap and tried to look as contrite as possible.

“I’m…I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to,” you apologized quietly.

Rafael’s scoff didn’t sound very forgiving as he pulled you up onto all fours once more.

“Well, since you apologized we’ll lessen your punishment. 5 spankings, each side,” he decided.

You bit back a whimper and waited for your punishment, wanting to earn your ‘good girl’ praise.

Daveed wrapped his arms around your waist to keep you still as Rafael delivered the spanking. He didn’t even give you a chance to get used to it, immediately putting all his strength behind each hit. You cried out, jerking forward despite your best attempts not to, and Daveed had to tighten his grip.

“Come on, kitten, hold still. You can take this,” the curly-haired man said, watching as your rear started to turn pink from the constant assault.

With each hit, your muscles clenched around the anal hook, pulling it in deeper. It didn’t help that you couldn’t help moving your head, tugging on the toy until the rope was taut. The little vibrator in your pussy buzzed away and you felt like you were about to go crazy between the pain and pleasure.

“P-please! Sir! Please, stop, forgive me, it hurts, sir! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll be good, please sir!”

You begged and cried for Rafael to stop, tears dripping down your cheeks until he finally relented. Taking a moment to catch his breath, the rapper walked around to your front and grabbed the chain dangling between your breasts before pulling hard. You cried out, jerking in Davee’s hold as your nipples stung.

“Did you learn your lesson, pet?” Rafael growled in your ear.

“Y-yes, I’m sorry sir,” the tears were still wet on your cheeks and you could only whimper out a reply.

He ran his fingers through your hair and gently kissed you on the top of your head as Daveed stroked your sore and very warm bottom.

“Good girl,” Rafael praised which you answered with a thankful sigh.

For a moment the room was quiet as the two men fussed over you. They adjusted the vibration level of the little vibrator, and you were practically purring at the attention as Daveed reached under you to adjust the strength of the nipple clamps so your nipples wouldn’t get too sore.

Daveed leaned down and nuzzled your neck, pressing little kisses along your jaw.

“Kitten, we want to try something, is that ok with you?” He asked as Rafael went to the suitcase once more.

You looked at the man curiously, head tilting a little.

“Um…of course, sir. May I ask what it is?”

The older man hesitated, looking to his friend who came over with something thin and long in hand. You recognized it immediately and licked your lips.

“Diggs’ been practicing using the **[crop](https://s25.postimg.org/ntr83k49r/RidingCrop.jpg)** , just on pillows so far but we thought we give it a try on you. You ok with that, pet?” Rafael explained

Daveed looked nervous as he eyed the item the other man was holding. It was an elegant crop, full length, and one of the things you enjoyed most whenever Rafael brought it out.

“Yes sir, of course sir,” you replied, biting down a smile.

A part of you wanted to give Daveed a hug and reassure him that you were happy to let him practice on you, but you stayed in your role and kept in position, adjusting your legs so that they spread a little more offering up a nice view of your ass. Rafael’s spanking earlier had acted as a nice warm up and as he handed the crop to Daveed he came to stand beside you, patting your rump.

“Ok, so pretty much like spanking. Aim most of your hits on her ass, if you go lower then soften the blows since the thighs are more sensitive,” the blond instructed, “Y/N, hold still so Diggs can practice his aim.”

You nodded and took a deep breath, waiting anxiously. Daveed slapped the flat end of the crop against his own hand a few times, testing how it felt. He had been practicing using pillows, cushions, the sofa, and felt fairly confident but unlike a human those items didn’t react.

The sound of the crop slicing through the air was your only warning before a stinging blow landed on your ass. You yelped and jerked forward even as Rafael reached out to keep you stead. Strength wise, it wasn’t too hard as Daveed was clearly just experimenting, but it still left a nice print on your skin.

“Ok?” The curly-haired man asked.

“Yes sir, p-please, may I have another?” You asked, voice soft and breathy.

Daveed and Rafael exchanged a grin as the older man landed several more hits in quick succession. You gasped and moaned, asking for more after each one. Even though you couldn’t see, you had a good idea just how red your ass would be by now. Heat pooled in your stomach and the intensity increased with each stinging smack and before long you were trembling.

“Hold still, pet,” Daveed said as he took aim and landed a hit right between your legs.

“AH!” You cried out, arms giving out and sending you sprawling on the table.

Rafael had his arm around your waist, keeping your hips up, but now your chest was pressed to the cold surface. You whined as tears began gathering in your eyes, the combination of the crop, plus the hook and vibrator inside you making everything feel incredibly intense.

“Ten more, baby girl. Can you handle it?” The blond rapper asked.

You took a shaky breath and nodded, “Th-thank you sir.”

Daveed didn’t hold anything back for the last ten, alternating between the two cheeks as he unleashed a flurry of resounding smacks. You yelped and squirmed with each one, hands clenching into fists at the onslaught. By the end, Rafael had slapped a hand over your mouth to muffle your cries and your cheeks were wet with tears. Daveed finally set the crop aside, taking a deep breath and shaking out his hand.

“Whoa, much more satisfying than hitting a pillow,” he laughed while his fellow rapper chuckled in agreement.

“Right? This one here’s such a masochist, she loves getting smacked around.”

You whimpered and pressed your forehead against the table, feeling embarrassed. Daveed smoothed a hand over your rump and you squeaked, the touch causing pain to flare up.

“Shh, kitten, hold on. We’ll get some lotion on you,” he cooed, “Although it’s really your own fault. I mean you literally asked for it.”

With a whine, you pouted and wiped your eyes, turning your head as best as you could to glare.

“Still hurts,” you sulked to which the men laughed.

They gave you a few minutes to catch your breath, wiping your cheeks with a tissue and then taking care of your rear. You sighed in relief as the cool lotion soothed the burning, allowing your muscles to relax a bit. Rafael cupped your cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to your lips, his tongue licking gently inside. You moaned as Daveed pressed two fingers inside your pussy and carefully removed the little vibrator. Just to be a tease, he circled it around your clit a few times, watching you squirm.

“O-oh..fuck..,” you panted into Rafael’s mouth, eyes fluttering.

“Like that? Feels good?” He asked, nipping at your lips.

“Yess…a-ah…please…can I come?” you begged.

To your disappointment, Daveed moved the toy away and you whined loudly in protest.

“Nope. Little sluts have to work for their orgasm. But we know how much you love your hold being filled so let’s try this one,” Daveed said as he started to work something larger into your dripping pussy.

You moaned, hips moving back as it became clear that it was full-sized dildo. Given how wet you were, though, the toy went in without too much trouble. Just as you were about to relax, the man pinched your clit and put something over it which pinched the sensitive little nub. You screamed and bucked, trying to get it off, until Daveed grabbed your hips and physically forced you to stop moving.

“Hush, pet, this little **[clit clip](https://s25.postimg.org/juu0kqfmn/ClitClip2.jpg)** looks lovely and you’re going to wear it for us,” he said, tugging a little on the little jewels which dangled from the clip.

You mewled and was about to complain when Rafael wrapped a hand around your throat and made you meet his eyes. His mouth was pulled down in a frown as his eyes burned into yours.

“You, cunt, belong to us. Our possession. We own you, we can do whatever we want with you; fuck you, torture you, make you scream, make you bleed. We can even let others play with you and you would just to have shut up and deal with it. But today, we’re going to play with you and experiment these toys on you until we’re satisfied, do you understand? A filthy whore like you should be grateful that someone’s willing to play with such a dirty little bitch. Are you grateful?”

His words made you tremble and you gulped, “Yes…yes sir, I’m grateful. Th-thank you sir,” you whispered.

Reaching around your neck, the blond rapper untied the rope connecting the anal hook to your collar. Daveed slowly worked out the device from inside you while you did your best to hold perfectly still. When it was finally out, you were about to breathe a sigh of relief when something cold dripped over your opening making you gasp.

“Hold on, kitten, we can’t leave your hungry little hole unused, can we? Have to fill you up,” the older man said, and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

Something large pushed against the ring of muscles, sliding in with minimal resistance at first but then widening until you were sobbing at the stretch.

“Oooh…it…it’s too much,” you complained, the dildo PLUS **[the plug](https://s25.postimg.org/5mzqicdjz/InflatablePlug.jpg)** making you feel far too full.

Rafael brushed his fingers through your hair and pressed kisses to your forehead.

“Shh…you can take it. I know you can, relax your muscles for us,” he encouraged.

Between your efforts to relax and Daveed’s gentle thrusts with the toy you managed to get it inside. Daveed handed something to Rafael and your eyes widened when you realized it was a pump, connected to the plug through a slim rubber tube.

“No! No, please, sir, please!” You begged, trying to scurrying back even though Rafael still had a grip on your hair.

“No?” He asked, one eyebrow raised.

You shook your head desperately, eyes pleading, “Please, sir, please, I’ll be good, please don’t. I’m...I’m too full,” you whined.

Instead of answering, he held up the pump and gave it a push. You whimpered as the toy inside you expanded, just a little, but it felt like a lot.

“Wanna keep begging?” Rafael asked, a hard edge in his voice as he pressed the pump once more.

Knowing it wouldn’t do any good, you shook your head and resigned yourself to your fate.

“There’s a good little bitch. Now just shut up and enjoy what we give you,” the younger man growled as he made a few successive pushes to the pump.

You mewled as the tightness inside you grew, the plug and dildo pushing against the thin wall separating them and making you feel heavy. Daveed was rubbing your stomach gently, watching you struggle to accommodate the toys. He looked sympathetic and tossed Rafael a slightly concerned look which was returned with a reassuring nod. You would safeword if you needed to, that Rafael was sure about.

By the tenth pump, you were nearing your limit and you had been reduced to soft sobs. Daveed added five more and by then the tears were falling down your cheeks.

“P-please, sir, stop, it’s too much, I’m going to burst…,” you begged through the sobbing.

“Stop lying, pet,” Daveed remarked as he rubbed his finger against your clit, then ran it along the edges of the dildo where it entered your pussy, “It’s obvious you’re enjoying this. Just look at your wet, dirty little cunt. You know, we should just open this room’s door and put a sign outside asking all the other guests to come in and play with you. I’m sure that would make you so happy, wouldn’t it? To be used by whoever, getting fucked by their cocks, having them play with you. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Frantically, you shook your head, whimpering, “N-no! Sir, please, please no, don’t do that, I don’t want other people touching me, please, please, sir, have mercy.”

Daveed smiled at your pleading, placing his palm flat against the end of the butt plug and pushing it even deeper as you moaned and trembled. Finally, he unhooked the pump from the plug and closed off the opening so that it stayed expanded inside you, moving to untie your leash from the table and tugging on it for you to get down. You moved slowly, feeling incredibly full with two toys inside not to mention the nipple clamps and clit clip both stimulating your most sensitive areas with every movement. The heavy chain between your breasts swung as you crawled, pulling on the clamps and making you shudder.

Rafael went ahead of you and pulled up the armchair in the room. He sat down and opened the front of his jeans, pulling out his hard cock as Daveed led you to him. You watched, eyes wide and hungry hoping they’ll let you taste. Daveed handed off your leash to his friend before moving behind you and giving you a nudge until your face was in the blond’s lap. His long fingers cupped the back of your head and pressed you down until your mouth was against his length and he sighed, head falling back.

“Open up, cunt. Let’s put that mouth to work,” he grinned.

You happily obeyed, relaxing your throat so that you would take the entire length inside without much trouble. He groaned and murmured praises making you beam proudly as you began to suck.

Behind you, Daveed pressed your thighs together. He pushed his pants and boxers down and lubed up his cock before pushing it between your legs with a moan. Even though he wasn’t actually fucking you, it was still incredibly arousing, feeling him use you as Rafael began to fuck your mouth. Two pairs of hands gripped your tightly, one in your hair and the other on your hips, keeping you still so they could take their pleasure from you.

You did your best not to choke, but as Rafael picked up speed it was hard to keep your breathing even. The salty taste of pre-cum was thick in your mouth and coated your tongue heavily. Rafael wasn’t even looking at you, his head leaned back against the armchair, eyes closed and just enjoying the stimulation. Daveed’s thrusts were also quick, a sure sign that he was nearing orgasm. You tried to press your legs together even more tightly and he moaned in appreciation, reaching around to rub your clit as a reward.

Both of the men began to pick up speed at the same time as you rocked between them. Their thrusts became almost frantic, totally unheeding of you or your pleasure as they chased down their orgasms. Rafael came first, a loud cry falling form his lips as his cock twitched and then flooded your mouth with his cum. You swallowed quickly, trying to get all of it, but some still managed to dribble out from the corners making a mess. You milked him as best as you could, tonguing at the tip and lapping up every bit. He was practically purring as his chest heaved, mouth open and panting while hazy eyes watched you service him.

Daveed followed soon after, his cum splattering onto your stomach and thighs. Everything became slick and slippery as he draped himself over your back, breathing heavily as his body shook from the climax.

After a few minutes, Rafael tugged your head up and he swiped his thumb across your lips, catching the cum that you hadn’t managed to swallow. He pressed against your mouth and you sucked the digit clean, taking a few deep breaths to settle your burning lungs.

“Good pet…,” he praised, “You look lovely like this.”

Daveed chuckled tiredly as he straightened up, chucking his pants and boxers entirely.

“Fuck that felt good. Needed that after all this waiting,” he confessed.

Rafael nodded at his friend as he pushed you to the side so he could stand up. He began to unbutton his shirt, getting undressed and tossing all his clothes in a messy pile on the floor.

“What do you say, slut?” He barked at you.

You whimpered, feeling unbelievably aroused and on the verge of climax yet unable to without some help. It was obvious they had no intention of relieving you of your situation so you remained kneeling by the chair, a complete, debauched mess.

“Thank you…sir,” you whispered, throat sore from the fucking.

“We’re done with you for now, gonna go take a shower,” Daveed explained as he headed for the bathroom.

Rafael grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the suitcase and dragged you over to the foot of the bed. He left you sprawled on the hard floor then cuffed your hands to one of the legs of the bed so you couldn’t get away or even try to touch yourself. You whined at the restraint, tugging on it to test if it would stay in place. The bed was a king size leaving you with little chance of moving it yourself.

“Stay. When we come back you better be in this same position. If you move, we’re going to whip you so hard you bleed, cunt. Understand?”

He waited until you nodded before following Daveed into the bathroom. They shut the door but left a small crack open so they could hear if you actually shouted, and you heard the water turn on, muffling any conversation they might have been having. With a tired sigh, you close your eyes, trying to recover from everything and also to pull yourself back from the edge. With a whimper, you curled up to wait.

 

* * *

 

_**END Ch. 1** _

Everyone still with me? Anyone need a cold shower? xDD This one's going to be filled with kinks and toys so hold on to your hats. I'm basically running through my sex toys closet and doing a sexy inventory using this fic, lol.

If you're still with me, thanks for reading! Kudos/comments always appreciated :D

(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )  

 

_**All right, some of the toys used in this chapter!** _

**\-- > Collar**

****

**\-- > Anal hook**

****

**\-- > Bullet vibrator (w/ remote)**

****

**\-- > Nipple clamps with chain**

****

**\-- > Crop**

****

**\-- > Clit**  **clip**

****

**\-- > Inflatable plug**

****

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  The fun continues~
> 
> \-- Toys mentioned are linked to images, or check end of fic for images.
> 
> \-- Y/N = your name  
> (Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:  
> Chrome: “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ”  
> FiredFox:“ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ”)

Around fifteen minutes later, the shower turned off and the bathroom door opened. Both men walked out in a bathrobe, towelling their hair and looking refreshed, laughing to each other as they emerged. You hadn’t moved, still lying on your back on the floor, hands cuffed over your head to the bed and trying not to think about the expanded plug that had you feeling so full, or the dildo that was currently shoved deep into your pussy. It had been tortuous, left alone without any relief. You looked up at them, whining softly.

Rafael strolled over to you and ran his fingers through your hair. He gently kissed your cheek, trailing his lips down until he could mouth along your neck making you sigh. It felt good just to have him close, feeling his presence there to ground you. He nudged your legs and you parted them, then mewled in puzzlement when something wrapped around your ankles. Peeking down, you realized Daveed had taken your moment of distraction to strap you to a spreader bar which forced you to keep your legs open. Once secured, the older man grabbed the end of the dildo and pumped it in and out of you a few times, making you gasp. You had grown used to the stretch and the sudden movement felt startling.

He pressed the toy as deep as it would go, watching you squirm while Rafael grabbed your hips and pinned you to the floor, not letting you get away. You whimpered as they chuckled, enjoying the look of frustration on your face.

“P-please! Please, sir, please…I need..need to come!” You begged.

Daveed rolled his eyes and instead of giving you what you wanted, he pulled the toy out, tsk-ing at how wet you had gotten the length of silicone.

“What do you say, Rafa? Has our little slut earned an orgasm?” He asked nonchalantly.

The other man snickered and fingered your clit. He circled his thumb over the trapped little nub, tugging on the clit clip and making you wince.

“I think we should have the cunt scream a little more,” he replied as, without any warning, he yanked the clip off

You jerked and screamed, back arching as your muscles tensed. It had been only an instant but the pain made you throb and you tried to close your legs, but couldn’t due to the spreader bar. Tears gathered in your eyes as Rafael stroked the stinging nub, offering both comfort but also overstimulating you at the same time.

Daveed made a sympathetic noise as he unscrewed the cap to the inflatable plug and let the air out, allowing the toy to deflate.

“Aww, poor kitten. Did that hurt? Rafa, that was horrible,” he chided his friend though his expression didn’t look very concerned.

Rafael laughed as he slid his hands up your torso and cupped your breasts, flicking the clamps on your nipples. You sniffled and shied away, fearful he would try to yank those off too. The blond rapper smirked at you knowingly then kissed your forehead, smoothing back your hair.

“Oops. My bad,” he whispered insincerely.

Daveed huffed and got up, heading for the suitcase, “Here, get the plug out, I’m going to go set up the candles.”

Rafael’s hand slid between your legs and tugged on the toy, now sitting inside you almost comfortably since you had gotten used to the inflated size. He pulled on it and slowly slid it out, but he couldn’t help teasing you a bit, thrusting the toy in and out until he had you moaning and grinding down. Meanwhile, Daveed had lit a few candles of various colours and set them aside to givime the wax time to melt.

He settled back beside you, opposite of Rafael, and began kissing along your collar bone. You shuddered when he dragged his teeth over the skin, leaving a trail of red even as the other man continued to fuck you with the plug.

The two of them played with you, hands roaming, mouths kissing, pulling out moans and squeaks from you. Trapped in place with the cuffs and spreader bar, there wasn’t much you could do except take what they gave. They worked you up over and over again only to deny you release right when you were on the edge. Both men took turns kissing you, dipping their tongues into your mouth to taste. Rafael was much rougher than Daveed, hands yanking on your hair and forcing you to submit while the other man treated you tenderly, teasing and nipping gently on your lips.

As the candles melted down, Rafael uncuffed you while Daveed spread out several large towels on the floor. The younger man lifted you up into his arms and set you gently on the towels. He guided your hands over your head and pressed them tightly to the floor.

“Don’t move them. Understand?” He ordered.

You nodded your consent as Daveed took two candles and handed one to Rafael. Holding it up just a bit over you, he tipped it until the wax dripped down and splashed onto your skin, a straight line down the center of your torso ending at your belly button. You moaned and kept as still as you could while Daveed drew a circle on your stomach with his candle. The wax was hot as it hit your skin but cooled quickly so the two men took turns, not giving you a chance to take a break. Since Daveed had prepared several candles, they switched around and the colors of the different wax began to mix creating dizzying patterns.

Daveed set down his candle so that he could kiss you, his mouth moving hungrily against yours as Rafael trailed wax over your thigh. Your squeaks were muffled, attention torn between the older man thrusting his tongue into your mouth and the heat from lower down your body. The curly-haired rapper took hold of the chain connecting the two clamps still attached to your nipples and pulled. The sudden sting contrasted to the overall heat of the wax and you yelped, hands instinctively trying to push the man away. Daveed caught your wrists in his free hand and held them to the floor insistently, growling against your lips.

“No, kitten. Rafa told you to stay put, didn’t he?”

You heard the blond man chuckle and nodded meekly, biting your lips as Daveed tugged on the chain even harder.

“Yes..yes sir, b-but it hurts,” you complained, “Please, sir, I-I can’t…it’s too much!”

Daveed gave a yank, pulling on your nipples still caught in the clamps. You felt tears as Rafael chose that moment to add a splash of wax right at the ‘V’ between your legs making you writhe.

“P-please, sir, it hurts! Please, stop, forgive me, please…,” you pleaded through a sob.

Ignoring your begging, Daveed narrowed his eyes, gripped the chain, and pulled hard enough to jerk the clamps from your nipples. Throbbing pain exploded as you screamed, the sound quickly quieted when the older man covered your mouth with his. You whimpered, trying to recover even as Daveed rubbed your nipple to help soothe them.

“Shhh…there’s a good pet, so good for us,” he praised, “Such a good girl.”

Your quiet sobbing ebbed into soft hiccups and sniffling at his words. He gently coaxed you into kissing back, giving you time to recover. The two men gave you a few minutes to catch your breath as they cleaned up a little, putting some of the toys to the side and removing the hardened wax from your body.

Unfortunately, you were still aroused and aching, the desire from when this all started still unsatisfied. It wasn’t long before you began whining at them, throwing pouts in the hopes of enticing them to just fuck you, or at least bring you to orgasm.

Rafael caught your pathetic little attempts and laughed. He laid one hand on your stomach, rubbing slowly.

“Aww, what’s the matter, love? Something you need?”

You growled and nodded, looking miserable.

“What? What do you need?” He asked with a smirk.

Instead of responding, you jiggled your legs, still kept open by the spreader bar.

Casually, the blond picked up a candle and studied the flickering flame.

“Baby need some looking after?”

You nodded while Daveed joined you two. He reached a hand between your legs and slid a finger into your pussy, grinning at how wet you were.

“Holy shit, Rafa. She’s fucking flooded down here.”

Rafael laughed as he moved the candle to hover just over one breast. He tipped it and you watched, wide-eyed, as the bright red wax fell and hit you right over the nipple.

“AH!!” You yelped, muscles spasming around Daveed’s finger.

Rafael didn’t seem to care as he repeated the treatment to your other nipple. You shuddered at the pain and pleasure, trying desperately not to move your arms as instructed.

“Diggs, hold her open for me,” Rafael told his friend as he turned to where Daveed was finger fucking you.

The other man smirked as you mewled, trying to look down but not really able to see what was happening. Daveed pulled back the hood protecting your clit as Rafael brought the candle lower. He carefully aimed it directly over the sensitive little nub and tipped it so a large drop of wax splashed directly onto it.

Your scream was so loud Rafael had to clap a hand over your mouth for fear that people in the other rooms might hear. Sobbing, you scrambled to sit up, hands reaching out to try and make push the two men away. Blowing out the candle quickly, the blond rapper physically pressed you back to the floor and gave you a hard slap across the cheek.

“Down, slut! Keep still!” He barked while you writhed around.

You fought so hard he was forced to straddle your waist, using the weight of his body to keep you from moving.

“Sir, it-it hurts! It hurts, please, please, stop! I’m sorry, it’s…it’s too much!” You cried, tears tumbling down your cheeks even as Rafael slapped you again.

“Shut up, cunt,” he growled, eyes glaring harshly while you whimpered

His hands wrapped around your neck and began to squeeze, fingers digging into the soft flesh until you could barely breathe. You choked, wheezing as you looked up at him, eyes frightened and lungs burning for air.

“Motherfucking useless little whore,” Rafael spat, “Can’t even obey a simple order. You really are only good for fucking, just a hole to be used, aren’t you?”

You sobbed at the words, feeling shame and guilt wash through you. You had tried so hard to be good, wanted to please them, make them happy, but you failed and now you were surely going to be punished for it.

Rafael raised a hand and landed one more hard slap across your cheek, leaving them hot and stinging before he released you and moved away. You gasped, coughing as you took several large breaths, feeling vulnerable as you laid on the floor. Daveed undid the ties around your ankles, freeing them from the spreader bar. Rafael’s fingers found their way into your hair and he forced you to stand up, shoving you towards the bathroom.

“Get in there, kneel by the bathtub. Fucking pathetic,” he sneered.

Daveed caught you as you stumbled, cheeks wet, hair a mess, and sniffling. He glanced at his friend then to you, subtly smoothing your back as he leaned in close.

“Color, kitten?” He whispered.

You gulped and gave him a shaky little smile, “Green.”

He nodded and patted your back as you headed for the bathroom, lowering yourself to your knees beside the tub to wait, feeling miserable. Outside, you could hear the two men talking, the conversation muffled but they were clearly discussing some things. You carefully rubbed your neck, wondering if there would be fingerprint bruises tomorrow, and the thought sent a shiver of excitement through you. To have physical marks by them, to go through the day knowing those marks were on you like a brand of possession, it was a thrilling idea.

After a few minutes, Daveed and Rafael entered the bedroom. They set down the tools for your punishment on the floor and your eyes widened. A **[glass enema syringe](https://s25.postimg.org/epaxr22lb/Enema_Syringe.jpg)** , a butt plug, and an entire carton of milk.

“Wha-? When did we get…?” You began to ask before a sound spank to your bottom cut you off.

“Quiet. You don’t talk until we give permission,” Rafael ordered as Daveed directed your hands to rest on the edge of the porcelain tub.

He reached back and pushed two fingers into your ass, stretching the muscles that had recovered somewhat from the plug earlier. Even so, there was still enough leftover lube to make it not too uncomfortable and you mewled quietly. Rafael took a few seconds to remove the cooled wax from your nipples and clit then opened the carton of milk. He dipped the nozzle of the syringe into the carton and pulled on the plunger, filling the glass tube with the white liquid.

“Since you love being filled so much, kitten, we’re going to fill you up to the brim,” Daveed told you, “If you let even one drop leak, we’re going to tie you up with both of your slutty holes filled, and then leave you in the corner for the rest of the day. Understand?

You shudder at the image and quickly nodded, “Y-yes sir.”

Daveed pulled his fingers out as Rafael pressed the nozzle against your opening then pushed it in. Carefully, he pushed down on the plunger, forcing the milk into you. The first injection wasn’t too bad and you managed to make it through with minimal problems. It felt weird, the liquid was cold and sat heavy inside, but not too uncomfortably. Daveed took a turn next, repeating the process. This time, you felt your stomach begin to stretch and you couldn’t hold back a soft moan. With each turn, the tightness inside you grew and you desperately tried to keep your muscles clenched so none of it would come out. You had cleaned yourself out thoroughly this morning, expecting to play, so there wasn’t any fear of messy accidents, but even so you didn’t want to disobey another order from them.

Soon you started whining, the tears falling once more as you begged for mercy.

“Sir...sir, please…I can’t…no more…it’s…it’s too much. M-my stomach, it hurts. Please, sir,” you whimpered.

Daveed ignored you as he filled up the syringe once more, forcing it inside despite your whines. By the time all the milk was inside, your muscles were tense and you could only manage pitiful little mewls. You wanted to squirm but any movement made you fearful that the milk would leak out, so you kept as still as possible. Your tummy was bloated, physically protruding out and heavy.

Rafael reached under you and rubbed your tummy, pushing on it lightly and making you squeak in panic. The men shared a laugh as Daveed took the butt plug and worked it into you. The task proved harder than usual as you were stubbornly keeping your opening clenched even as he was trying to get the plug inside. With the toy firmly in place, you let out a careful sigh of relief. Rafael tugged on your collar and made you crawl into the tub on your hands and knees as Daveed moved the empty carton and syringe out of the way. The tub was large and spacious, clearly meant as a luxury for guests. Rafael knelt down and brushed his fingers through your hair, cupping your chin to make you lift your head.

“Good girl. Look at you, all filled up,” he cooed, “Does that feel good? I wish we could actually milk you like a little cow,” he smirked, tweaking your nipples and making you jerk.

“Please, sir,” You whispered, licking your lips, “I-I can’t hold it in anymore…please…”

He shook his head and reached behind you, pressing on the plug and causing you to whimper.

“Sure you can. And you even have some help. Come on Diggs,” he said as Daveed took up position behind you.

The older man knelt and pressed his cock against the opening to your pussy. Your eyes widened as you quickly looked to Rafael with a desperate whimper.

“No! Sir, please, please I can’t!”

He pressed a finger to your lips, looking amused, “Shhh…baby girl. You absolutely can. Diggs is going to use your wet little hole to get off, and then I’m going to have a turn. After that you can get cleaned up, ok?”

You whined loudly in protest and shook your head, “No, I can’t. Please, please, please let me go to the bathroom. You can fuck me after.”

“Hey,” Rafael’s voice turned hard as he grabbed your collar and yanked, “You don’t order us around, cunt. Diggs, give it to her hard.”

Daveed didn’t hold back as he thrusted in. You were in agony between the twin sensations of getting fucked while also being so full you felt like you could explode. Rafael didn’t help at all, choosing instead to take hold of your hair and force your head back, yanking on the strands harshly.

“Ah! Oh…f-fuck!” You cried as Daveed grunted, ramming his cock deep inside.

His rhythm was fast and relentless, hands gripping your hips and holding you in place. Your stomach jiggled with every thrust and you were crying incoherently. Daveed didn’t try to make it pleasurable for you, he didn’t touch your clit or aim for your sweet spot, instead just focusing on chasing down his own orgasm. His cock was hard and large inside, adding to your fullness and it wasn’t long before you felt hot liquid pour into you from his climax. The man shuddered as he came even though you were no closer to relief.

Rafael quickly took up Daveed’s spot as soon as his friend was done. The older man was breathing hard as he sat down beside you, coaxing you to turn your head for a kiss. You sucked eagerly on his tongue, moaning as Rafael toyed with your clit. It was still quite sensitive from the wax earlier and now the touch bordered on overstimulation.

Daveed’s mouth was hot and hungry, biting and licking wherever he could reach. You let him take control, purring softly as Rafael gave you a good fucking. Clearly, the blond was taking a different approach than Daveed. He altered his rhythm, keeping you guessing as his hands roamed all over. Nails scraped down your back leaving perfect red lines and teeth bit your soft skin leaving countless marks. You revelled in all of it, groaning when you felt the man slam into you hard before releasing his cum.

Panting loudly, Rafael trailed a line of kisses along the nail marks down your back. He leaned close and nuzzled your ear, kissing it gently.

“Twenty minutes, love. Twenty minutes, get cleaned up then come out,” he whispered to you before pulling out.

Both he and Daveed left the bathroom, stretching and chatting over how good that felt. You, on the other hand, had a lot to do in your given time slot. Feeling sore and tired, you got up with a groan, the milk inside shifting. Carefully, you shuffled out of the tub and made your way to the toilet to empty out your stomach. Your face was hot from humiliation but you couldn’t help the sigh of relief as finally the fullness disappeared and you were much more comfortable. Taking a few minutes, you splashed some cold water on your face to cool down and scrubbed away the tears before wetting a towel to wipe yourself down as best as you could. You bit back a moan as you cleaned your pussy, grimacing at all the semen that was dripping out. Everything was sensitive and felt sore, but you had a feeling there would be more in store for you before the day ended.

Finally, feeling cleaner and a lot more refreshed, you headed for the bathroom door. Biting your lip, you got on all fours and crawled out, wanting to be good.

Daveed and Rafael were sitting on the bed waiting. They had shoved a bunch of pillows against the headboard and had turned on the TV in the meantime to some mindless show. Daveed patted the space between them, signalling for you to join and you happily crawled over, jumping up onto the soft bed. They shuffled around a little until you were comfortably settled between them. Rafael stroked his fingers over your collar and pulled you in for a kiss.

“Everything ok, baby girl?” He asked softly, voice losing the hard edge it had taken on all day.

You nodded, smiling and eyes bright.

“Yes, sir. Everything’s fine.”

Daveed nudged you to turn towards him, giving you a kiss as well.

“Think you can take more?” He wondered.

You giggled and nodded again, snuggled against them.

“Yes, sir. I’m just a little sore, but I’m ok.”

Rafael reached to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of water that had been left there. Opening it, he took a drink first then gathered a mouthful of the cool liquid before pressing his mouth to yours. You mewled as he fed you the water, purring gently at how good that felt. It soothed your throat and you hadn’t realized how thirsty all of this had made you. Patiently, the two of them took turns feeding you the water, stealing little kisses to your delight.

Once the bottle was empty, they tossed it into the bin before leisurely running their hands over you. They caressed your nipples, kissed your neck, stroked your clit, and enjoyed taking their time to explore your body. You were practically glowing at the attention, stroking your fingers through their hair, or trailing your hands over their solid muscles. Daveed pressed two fingers into your mouth and you sucked on them hungrily, eager to please.

“Such a good pet,” he praised, “So perfect for us.”

You shivered with pride as Rafael pulled your legs apart and dipped down to lick your clit. You moaned as you felt his tongue circle the nub, teasing it until you were gasping. He trailed his mouth down and pushed his tongue into your pussy while Daveed worked on marking your neck. Rafael kept his licks soft and tender while Daveed bit the skin and left teeth marks along the way. This entire day had been sexually frustrating for you and it wasn’t long before you were squirming and begging for release.

“Please, sir, please, c-can I come? Please, oh god, oh fuck…oooh!” You pleaded

Daveed kissed his way to your ear, “Yes, love. Come for us, be good.”

You screamed as the heat in your groin burst with such intensity you saw white. Rafael switched his tongue for his fingers, thrusting three inside you easily. He fucked you through the orgasm while you shook and trembled while Daveed wrapped his arms around you so you wouldn’t thrash around too much.

It was the most intense orgasm you had ever experienced, your body seemed frozen as sheer pleasure took over. You clung to Daveed, moaning loudly while the men watched. They were both quite smug and had matching grins on their faces, basking in the result of their work. You slumped to the bed, exhausted, breathing like you had been in a marathon. Your eyes were fluttering and none of your thoughts made sense.

Rafael carefully pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. You groaned as you saw what he was doing, reaching out a hand for him which he took. You pulled both of your boys close, whimpering as their heat and physical presence kept you grounded.

“Oooh fuck…bloody hell..,” you huffed, “Fuck me to the Milky Way.”

They laughed and huddled with you, pressing kisses everywhere.

“Take a nap, love,” Rafael told you gently, “We’ll play more when you wake up.”

You sighed and nodded, burying your face against Daveed while pulling Rafael over yourself like a human blanket.

“We’d better,” you muttered, “I deserve more orgasms for being so good.”

 

* * *

 

**_Ch. 2 END_ **

Still with me? Anyone? :D  I managed to write this in one sitting without taking any breaks *-*  Thanks for reading everyone~!!!!!!! Hope you liked it :3

(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )  

 

Oh, and here's what an enema syringe looks like:

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Smut, smut, smuuuuuuuuut~
> 
> \-- Toys mentioned are linked to images, or check end of fic for images.
> 
> \-- Y/N = your name  
> (Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:  
> Chrome: “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ”  
> FiredFox:“ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ”)

Soft touches slowly coaxed you from your slumber. You groaned and tried to roll over, wanting to sleep more. Someone was kissing you, their lips moving down your neck, sucking at the soft skin, moving down, taking their time to explore you as you sighed happily. It felt warm, bordering on hot, and you reached out only to be met with solid muscle that didn’t budge even when you pushed. Grumbling you opened your eyes to see Daveed grinning down at you, expression amused. Rafael was sitting up on the bed holding a small plate with a piece of half-eaten cake on it. He, too, was smirking as he ate, both of the men watching you as you rubbed your eyes and stretched.

“Ooow…sore…,” you complained, rubbing your butt.

Everywhere felt sore although you were also pleasantly relaxed. Rafael picked up a piece of his dessert with his fork and held it out for you. Eagerly, you opened your mouth and accepted the offer, humming contently at the sweet taste.

“Mmm…that’s good. Where’d you get cake?” You asked, looking around.

“Room service,” the blond rapper replied, “There’s more in the fridge.”

Your eyes lit up and you made to get up. Daveed swung an arm across your waist and kept you in place.

“Nope. Not yet, kitten,” he scolded, “You get cake after.”

“After what?” You whined with a pout.

“After a good fucking,” he replied, expression turning hungry.

You wiggled a little in his grasp, feeling petulant.

“But I want cake now…it’s yummy!” You retaliated.

Rafael laughed and set his plate aside. He hopped up and straddled your thighs to help Daveed in keeping you immobile.

“Hush, baby girl. Promise you’ll like what we have planned.”

You rolled your eyes and bucked your hips, catching the man off-guard. Rafael yelped as he toppled to the side, almost falling off the bed if he hadn’t grabbed onto Daveed in time. Without thinking, you burst out laughing, quickly darting up and jumping off the bed.

Daveed and Rafael growled as they chased after you, trying to corner you as you twisted and weaved around the room. You hopped up onto the chair, then jumped off just as Daveed lunged for you, only to be met with Rafael who tackled you around the waist. With a sharp cry you lost your balance, arms flailing as the younger man’s arms wrapped you in a tight embrace.

“Oh no you don’t!” Daveed chuckled darkly as he helped his friend carry you to the bed again, throwing you onto it unceremoniously.

“Hey!” You complained loudly, trying to escape again.

Unfortunately, Daveed grabbed your ankles and kept you from getting away. The older man forced your legs open while Rafael rounded the bed and grabbed your wrists, pinning them to the mattress firmly.

“That wasn’t very smart, baby doll,” he warned.

“I just wanted some cake!” You whined, as Daveed seated himself between your legs.

He didn’t hesitate and immediately pushed two fingers into you making you gasp at the burn.

“Bad girls don’t get cake,” Daveed said as he thrust the fingers in and out quickly, not even giving you a chance to adjust.

He added a third finger before you could even reply and you mewled softly, not wanting to give in.

“Let..me…go!” You demanded, trying to get Rafael to release your wrists.

The younger man laughed mockingly as he crossed your wrists above your head so he could hold both of them using one hand. His free hand wrapped around your neck, clasping the collar that you were still wearing. He squeezed until you were wheezing, breath choked and eyes wide.

“Listen, cunt, you don’t give the orders. We do. You just be a good little pet and do as your told.”

You whimpered but didn’t respond which caused Rafael to narrow his eyes. His grip on your neck loosened just a bit as his expression suddenly softened.

“Color, sweetheart?” He asked quietly.

You stretched up as much as you could and kissed him on the lips, “Green. Very green.”

Reassured that you were ok, the man smirked and got back into character. He pressed against your neck harder until you couldn’t breathe, whimpering pathetically in his grip.

“I-I’m…so-sorry!” You wheezed desperately as your lungs burned.

The pressure on your neck lifted and you coughed, gasping for air. Rafael slapped you on the cheek harshly as you slumped back in defeat.

“Good. See? You behave and we can play nice.”

Daveed chuckled in agreement as he flicked your clit with his thumb. You moaned and tried to grind down, wanting more.

“Y-yes…yes…please…I’ll b-behave,” you assured them as Daveed finger fucked you.

Rafael dropped his head and kissed you, his tongue pushing into your mouth demandingly. The taste of him, the heat of his mouth, the possessiveness behind the kiss, all sent a shot of arousal through you. You wanted to feel owned, to know that you belonged to them, only them, and no one could take you away. Sucking on his tongue, you moaned in surrender as he caressed your breast and toyed with the nipple. Between the two of them you were quickly heading for a climax but suddenly both of them pulled away leaving you empty and bewildered.

“Wh-wha?” You asked in confusion looking between them.

They shared a look that clearly meant something to them, but you were completely lost.

“Why did you stop?” You asked, slowly sitting up.

Rafael looked a bit nervous as he ran his fingers through his hair. Daveed’s eyes flickered between you and the suitcase on the floor, biting his lip.

You raised an eyebrow, “What is it? What’s going on?”

“We um…we’d…we’d like to try…something,” Daveed finally admitted.

With a huff, you chuckled and stretched your arms out behind you to prop yourself up.

“We’ve tried plenty already, guys. What’s going on? I mean, what could it possibly be?”

After a bit more staring, Rafael sighed and walked to the suitcase. He pulled out something metal and you squinted to try and figure out what it was. The instrument wasn’t unfamiliar to you, the design like the beak of a duck, and it always came out during a trip to the OBGYN.

“Is…that a **[speculum](https://s25.postimg.org/ysooebfdr/Speculum.jpg)**?” You asked, trying to hold back laughter.

You reached out for it to examine the device, wondering where the men even managed to purchase one.

“Are we playing doctor? I didn’t realize they sell these to…just…non-doctors,” you said.

Daveed squirmed, “They sell it online…s-sex shops,” he confessed.

You laughed again, shaking your head, “Of course they do. I should’ve known.”

Looking at the men, you tilted your head, “So…you’re nervous because you want to give me a vaginal exam?”

“Wewanttoseehowmuchwecanstretchyourpussy,” Rafael exclaimed in a rush.

Daveed threw him an unimpressed look before turning to you once more.

“What Rafa means, kitten, is we thought we’d take the chance to…experiment a little. If you’re ok with it.”

You shrugged and played around with the speculum.

“Sure, that’s ok with me. But uh…guys, a speculum’s not really pleasurable. Like, it’s cold and doesn’t…DO anything. That’s why OBGYN visits aren’t particularly fun, you know? They should make vibrating speculums, bet more women would head to the clinic for check-ups if they had those,” you smirked.

Daveed rolled his eyes and muttered something about, ‘Not the point of OBGYNs’ before he took a deep breath.

“Well, the speculum’s just to start. Help stretch you a little. What we’d really like to try after that is…,” his voice trailed off.

“What? What is it?” You prompted.

“We’d like to try fisting you and then doing a double penetration,” Rafael finished, his words still coming quicker than normal although not as jumbled as before.

You blinked and looked down between your legs, “You…want to fist me and then do DP?”

The men nodded.

“DP like…like both of you in my pussy?” You asked

They nodded once more.

The thought itself was arousing and as soon as the image entered your mind your breath hitched. It was something you had seen before in porn, but never attempted. The idea of two cocks both in your vagina sounded incredible, though admittedly a bit intimidating. Both Daveed and Rafael were on the larger side when it came to their cocks and imagining yourself trying to fit them both was a thrilling thought.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to, love,” Daveed said, taking your silence as reluctance, “We’ll do whatever you want.”

You handed him the speculum, eyes practically sparkling, “No, I want to. I want to try it.”

Rafael crawled closer to you, looking hesitant, “Are you sure?”

Nodding, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pressed soft kisses along his jaw. There was little you wouldn’t try with these two, not to mention this actually sounded very, very enticing.

“Yes, Rafa, I’m sure…I’ll safeword if I need to, but I want to at least try,” you told him while nuzzling against his neck.

Reaching out a hand, you pulled at Daveed to join you, giving kisses to both of them. You always felt safe and completely at ease with them around and to be able to explore each other’s bodies so intimately was absolutely exciting.

“I want both of you in me,” you whispered, “Both in my pussy, want you to fuck me until I’m screaming. Let’s ruin these bed sheets, hm?”

The men snickered as they rained kisses on you, pressing you down onto the bed. Rafael held you as Daveed found your ticklish spots, running his fingers over them lightly enough to make you giggle and squirm.

“Dirty kitten,” the older man laughed, his smile lighting up his face.

“Dirty kitten needs her check-up!” You cried, wriggling in Rafael’s grip causing him to tighten his hold.

“Gotta make sure our kitten’s healthy!” Daveed replied, finally easing up on the teasing to settle between your legs.

Rafael snickered as he helped you to sit up, your weight settling back against him. He leaned against the headboard and wrapped his arms around your waist, it was a comfortable position for you with both of their attention fully on you. Letting your head drop back, you hummed as Daveed stroked his fingers along your slit, dipping three fingers in easily. Rafael brushed your hair back from your face and kissed your temple as he whispered teasingly in your ear.

“Gonna stretch you open, baby girl. See just how dirty that little pussy really is. You wanna see yourself? Should we take some photos to show you? Get you nice and loose so you can fit both our cocks inside.”

You moaned as Daveed added a fourth finger, the pressure increasing as your body struggled to accommodate. Looking down between your legs you saw half the man’s hand had disappeared inside you and it only made you more aroused. Rafael reached down and began to rub your clit, pulling the little protective hood back so he could have full access without obstruction. You whined loudly as your hips bucked, back arching at the feeling. Daveed carefully moved his hand, testing your limits and listening for any signal that you were in real pain.

“All right, kitten, gonna put the speculum in. Don’t move too much,” he warned as his fingers withdrew.

You mewled as the cold metal of the device was pressed to your opening. It slid inside easily but the coldness made you whine in complaint. You felt the metal pieces being pushed apart as Daveed tightened the screw and it forced your vaginal walls to part, leaving you feeling empty and open.

Daveed’s eyes were wide as he worked. You squirmed in Rafael’s hold, wondering exactly what he might be seeing.

“Paging Dr. Diggs,” You giggled, reaching down to feel where the metal device disappeared into you, “How’s everything look?”

He gulped and seemed to be unsure of what to do now that he had the speculum inside you.

“Does…that feel ok?” He asked hesitantly.

You nodded, “Yeah, like a usual exam.”

Rafael shifted out from behind you, replacing himself with a pillow.

“I wanna see!” He said eagerly, making you roll your eyes.

“Guys…it’s just my vagina, you’ve both seen it plenty.”

“Whoa! Look at how open it is! Does it…hurt?” Rafael asked, looking at you like you were some new fancy toy.

“No, it doesn’t hurt,” You scoffed, “We have dildos that are bigger.”

“It’s kind of dark, hold on, gonna go get my phone and use the light,” the blond rapper said as he quickly rushed off the bed to find his phone.

“Hey! You’re not ACTUALLY a doctor,” you cried, feeling somewhat ridiculous, “What’re you hoping to see in there? Gold?”

Daveed laughed as he kissed your stomach, “It doesn’t feel too bad? I have it open as far as it can go.”

You shrugged and moved a little bit to see how it felt.

“No, it’s not that bad, just…weird. The metal’s really hard, usually our toys are more flexible.”

Rafael came bounding back phone in hand. The little light was on and he aimed it at your pussy.

“It’s twitching inside,” he gasped, “Like…moving. Are you doing that baby girl?”

Giving him an unimpressed look, you raised an eyebrow, “Well it IS my body you know. Although I’m not consciously trying to move anything. Muscle spasms maybe?”

Before you knew it, the sound of a camera shutter clicked and Rafael was handing the phone to you.

“Look! It’s you!”

You stared at your boyfriend incredulous, then to the image. It looked…like the inside of a vagina and you couldn’t help laughing at how ecstatic Rafael seemed.

“Yes, Rafa…that is indeed me. Now can we please end this exam and get out with it?” You asked, wanting to be exasperated but finding that the younger man was simply too adorable.

Daveed pushed Rafael aside as he confiscated the phone and set it on the bedside table.

“Sure, kitten. Come on Rafa, stop messing around.”

“And delete that photo! Don’t want that getting on the internet,” you grumbled.

“You sure you don’t want me to set it as my lock screen?” Rafael teased.

“NO!!” You yelped, “Do NOT set my vagina as your lock screen!!!”

Both of the men burst into laughter before Daveed picked up the phone again and deleted the image.

“Ok, ok, no pussy lock screen. Now come on Rafa, go get the lube ready.”

You settled back onto the bed as Daveed slowly worked the speculum out. Even with the device gone, you still felt quite loose and the older man pressed three fingers in to test.

“Ooh…,” you whimpered, “That’s…so much better,” you sighed.

Daveed smiled as he slowly stroked you, pressing against the little bundle of nerves inside that had you shivering.

“F-fuck yes…right there…oh god….”

“Hold up, baby girl, don’t come yet,” Rafael said as he tossed the lube bottle onto the bed.

Daveed ceded his position to his friend, moving to the side as Rafael sat between your legs. He poured a good helping of the cool liquid onto his hand, spreading it to all his fingers. As Rafael slid his fingers into you, Daveed pressed soft kisses over your breasts. He licked at a nipple, then took it between his teeth, tugging on it enough to sting. You hissed and buried your hands in his hair, eyes fluttering as Rafael managed four fingers almost immediately, given how stretched you were by now.

“R-Rafa…Rafa I can…take more,” you moaned as your hips moved gently against his hand.

“Yeah? All right, baby doll, hold still,” he replied as he tucked his thumb in against his palm and slowly pressed in.

You groaned and clutched Daveed’s hair tightly, tugging on it which made him moan. The thumb was the widest part of the hand and Rafael gritted his teeth, trying to coax your muscles to loosen enough so he could get his hand in.

“Oh…oh…fuck…oh god…,” you panted, feeling stretched further than ever before.

Daveed kissed his way up your neck, nipping at the soft skin hard enough to leave marks.

“Please, p-please Rafa, I’m ok,” you whimpered, hugging Daveed as Rafael used his other hand to rub your clit.

The distraction caused you to relax enough that the blond man managed to slide his hand in the rest of the way. He groaned as heat and tightness enveloped his entire hand, the passage easily accommodating him to the wrist.

“Fuck!” You yelped, the sudden stretch making you feel light-headed.

“Oh god, are you ok, baby doll? Holy shit, my hand’s inside you,” Rafael gasped, staring at your pussy where it was stretched around his wrist.

Daveed smirked as he nuzzled your ear.

“Good job, kitten, such a good girl. How does it feel?” He whispered as he stroked your breast.

“It…it’s…it’s..so..full,” you replied, “I’ve never…ooh…c-can you move your hand, Rafa?”

He licked his lips, “It’s really motherfucking tight, you sure it won’t hurt you?”

Wriggling your hips a bit, you tried to peer down but couldn’t see anything.

“It…doesn’t hurt. Just really full.”

“Ok, I’ll try, let me know if it doesn’t feel good,” the younger man said.

Daveed kept an eye on your face as Rafael carefully began to move his hand. Just little tiny thrusts at first, but even so you started panting. He kept on teasing your clit as he increased the movement, and you could feel his hand twisting a little as he changed angles.

“Aah…fuck..h-harder, Rafa, please…,” you begged, clinging to Daveed as he kissed along your jaw.

“Keep her steady, Diggs, don’t wanna hurt her,” Rafael instructed.

Daveed wrapped an arm around your chest to press you to the bed as his friend sped up his thrusts. It felt like your breath was being forced out of you with each push and you were whining and begging soon.

“Yesss! Oh fuck, yes, p-please!”

Rafael and Daveed shared a look as you started to really enjoy yourself. They chuckled and slowly let out a breath of relief that they hadn’t hurt you.

“Who’s a dirty little cunt, kitten?” Daveed asked, lips hovering above yours teasingly.

You mewled and tried to stretch up to kiss him, only for him to move back with an admonishing look.

“P-please, sir, please! I’m…I’m a dirty cunt, I’ll be good, please!”

Rafael pinched your clit as he fucked his fist into you making you yelp loudly.

“Gonna be so loose after this, baby girl. Gonna be ruined,” he mocked.

You whined, the muscles contracting at his words.

“Holy shit, I felt that,” he marvelled with a chuckle, “C’mere Diggs, you try it.”

You were practically sobbing as Rafael pulled his hand out, the sounds were messy and you could feel slick everywhere. The men added more lube as Daveed pushed his fist in and you had to cover your eyes with your hands from how intense it felt.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” you breathed not quite believing this was happening.

Rafael cleaned off his hand, watching you as he did. He bent down and covered your mouth with his, biting your lips and causing them to swell.

“Shhh…let us play. You feel incredible inside, so warm, wet, tight, and all ours.”

Unlike Rafael, Daveed didn’t keep his hand in a fist. Slowly, he unclenched his fingers until they were straightened. His long digits managed to reach deep inside you and you felt them moving around, exploring you from the inside. You trembled and clung to Rafael, eyes wide and making little mewling noises.

“You’re so perfect, Y/N,” Rafael breathed as he smoothed back your hair, “Absolutely flawless. Just imagine, after this, both me and Diggs fucking you, we’re going to make you feel so good.”

You groaned and dropped your head back, arousal spiralling wildly.

“Shit, Rafa, her pussy just got even wetter,” Daveed gasped as his fingers rubbed your vaginal walls, pressing and touching everywhere.

Rafael chuckled, “Our little filthy slut enjoys that image, hm? Two cocks in you? Want that?”

You nodded with pleading eyes, grabbing his hand and pulling it down to your pussy where Daveed’s hand was still inside.

“Y-yes, please…please sir? Want both of your cocks in me, inside me, want you to fuck me, please?” You begged.

Rafael made a tsking sound, looking thoughtful.

“But if both of our dicks are in your pussy that’s going to leave your tight little asshole empty.”

Daveed laughed while you groaned. The older man pulled his hand out, wet with lube and your juices. He rubbed his fingers over the puckered hole in question, slipping two fingers in easily.

“True. There’s a dilemma. We need more cocks to fill our little kitten,” he mused.

You wriggled around and tilted your head back, trying to kiss Rafael but he pulled away smirking.

“You trying to distract me, baby girl?” He asked.

Pouting, you shook your head and peered down at Daveed who was also watching you with a smug grin.

“You…you could…you um…,” you stammered as the curly-haired man slowly pumped his fingers in and out, “You c-could use a t-toy…?”

“A toy in your little asshole while we fuck your pussy?” Rafael clarified to which you nodded.

Daveed removed his fingers and grabbed your ankles. He yanked you down the bed making you squeak in surprise.

“Go get the toy you want, kitten,” he instructed, “Everything’s in the suitcase.”

Your legs weren’t exactly steady but you wobbled over, feeling embarrassed as you felt both men’s eyes on you. Carefully, you opened the suitcase and rummaged around. Daveed and Rafael had packed everything without telling you so you weren’t sure what you’d find, but your eyes immediately focused on a glass plug. It was heavy in your hand, completely clear, and attached to the base was a luxurious **[faux-fur tail](https://s25.postimg.org/dhr4a1x9b/Tail_Plug.jpg)**. The toy was cute and something Rafael had bought for you as a gift when you first started playing around. Sometimes you even enjoyed walking around the apartment with it in, feeling the soft tail swish around between your legs as you moved.

Taking the plug, you brought it back to the bed where the men were waiting. Daveed had moved to lie down on the bed, head against the pillows, slowly stroking his cock while Rafael lounged beside his friend, both of them wearing similar smirks.

You held out the toy to them, head dropping and looking up at them demurely from beneath your lashes.

“Kitten wants her tail,” Daveed snickered as he took the offered item and stroking the fur, “Come on then, hop on,” he instructed, motioning for you to straddle him.

You hopped onto the bed and positioned yourself over the older man. Rafael dripped some lube over your opening making you shiver before he began to finger it in preparation. Daveed tickled your nose with the tip of the nail, chuckling when you scrunched it and made a soft mewling noise in protest.

“You’re precious, kitten, we don’t tell you that enough,” he praised.

You smiled shyly and bit your lip, trying to hold still while Rafael’s fingers stretched you open.

“Th-thank you…sir…,” you whispered.

Daveed cupped your cheek and studied your face, eyes full of adoration.

“You enjoying yourself?” He asked.

“Yes…yes, it’s been…incredible, sir,” you answered quickly as you felt a third finger being added.

Daveed handed his friend the toy and wrapped his arms around you. He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead then your cheek, stroking a hand down your back and trailing his nails knowing that you enjoyed the stimulation.

“Good…we planned a long time for this. You’ve been so good today,” he told you gently.

You were about to reply with the tip of the plug was pressed to your opening.

“Hold still, baby girl, deep breath,” Rafael said as he pushed the toy in.

A soft whine escaped your throat as it stretched you open, the largest part of the plug making you wince before it seated inside firmly. The feeling left you breathless and it took you a few tries to gulp in enough air to speak.

“Th-thank you, sir.”

You felt a tug on the tail, making you mewl as it jerked you back a little too. Rafael trailed it along your inner thighs then moved back a little.

“Looks lovely, like an actual sex kitten.”

You peered over your shoulder at him and grinned, wriggling your hips to make the tail sway. He laughed and gave your ass a swat, making you squeak.

“Take a lap around the room, go on,” he ordered.

You slowly crawled off of Daveed and carefully slid off the bed. On all fours, you crawled around, moving your hips more than necessary just so the tail would swing back and forth. You heard the men whispering and looked over to see them watching you, eyes hungry and cocks hard. Returning to the bed, you knelt beside it, looking up as Rafael reached over the side and grabbed your collar.

“Fuck, that’s hot…,” he growled, hauling you up with Daveed’s help.

This time, Rafael was the one to lie down with you straddling him. He wrapped a hand around your neck and made you tilt your head back.

“Ready for our cocks, slut?” He asked.

“Yes…please, sir, I’m ready,” you replied without hesitancy.

His hands slid along your sides and gripped your hips. He pressed down and you followed, letting him guide you to his waiting member.

After all the stretching from earlier you managed to take all of him inside without needing to pause causing both of you to groan. It felt so good to have him inside finally, after everything you’ve been through today, this was familiar and you loved it. You couldn’t help grinding down against him and he gave you a sharp slap on the hip.

“Settle,” he ordered before he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you to him tightly.

“All right, kitten, hold still,” you heard Daveed warn before the head of his length was pressing to your entrance.

You mewled as you felt him push in, your already-abused pussy being stretched to the limit in an attempt to fit two large cocks.

“A-ah!!” You cried, eyes clenching as your hands fisted in the bedsheets.

Trying your best to relax your muscles and not tense up, you whimpered as Daveed slowly nudged in even more. Rafael was watching you closely, biting his lip as the tightness of your pussy became even more intense. He was fighting against his body’s instinct to thrust, doing his best to just stay still.

You wanted to cry from the throbbing but didn’t want to alarm the men so instead you clamped your jaw down on Rafael’s neck, making him hiss. Daveed was panting behind you as he inched in, adding more lube as he went. He reached down and rubbed your clit, pinching it between his fingers and tugging gently. You whined and couldn’t help pressing back, trying to get more as you trembled from the over-stimulation.

“Ohhh..fuck…oh…please…fuck, fuck…,” you moaned, half sobbing.

Taking a deep breath, Daveed pushed his hips forward and managed to seat himself fully inside. Your scream was only cut off when Rafael pressed his mouth to yours, muffling the sound. It felt like you would burst, having a plug and now two cocks inside you all jostling for space.

“Fucking…hell,” Rafael breathed as he broke the kiss, his own eyes wide as he looked past you to his friend. You couldn’t see but Daveed and the younger man looked incredulously at each other. The older man circled your opening with his fingers where it was stretched taut, causing Rafael to jerk when the sensitive organ was touched. You mewled at the movement, falling forward like a limp doll against the blond rapper.

“Y/N…you..ok?” Daveed asked.

You took a few breaths trying to determine if you could handle them moving before finally nodding.

“Yeah…yeah…just…please…go slow,” you begged.

Both of the men nodded and carefully, Daveed pulled out first, just enough so you could breathe a little easier. As he pushed back inside Rafael shifted his hips to withdraw, and slowly they set up a rhythm. There wasn’t much you could do except hold on and try not to get overwhelmed. There was no time to think or speak as they filled you over and over again, Rafael’s arms holding you in place as Daveed’s hands gripped your hips. Normally you enjoyed a little external stimulation with a good fucking, but this time that wasn’t even necessary.

“Holy..sh-shit,” Daveed groaned from behind you as he reached forward and grabbed a handful of your hair.

You yelped as he tugged your head back causing you to arch your back. The new position left your neck wide open and Rafael took full advantage, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh with a growl until you were sobbing.

“Oh god, oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck,” you panted, eyes squeezed shut and trying not to come just yet.

The men sped up their pace and you felt Daveed bend down, draping himself along your back. Sandwiched between them it should have felt suffocating, but with your senses overwhelmed by lust it only made you want to surrender to them. Daveed pressed his forehead to your back as he thrusted into you, complemented by Rafael who was busy leaving your neck marked up. Your clit was pressed tightly between your bodies, swollen and sensitive from the heavy stimulation. With Daveed on top of you, it pushed the plug deeper as well and every time your muscles tensed it clenched around the toy making you moan.

“Our baby girl,” you heard Rafael whisper heatedly, “Our-our lovely slut, ours, all…all ours, only for us…”

“S-such a good girl,” Daveed took over, “Pretty kitten…, ours to s-spoil..and…and love, and fuck, and play…play with.”

You groaned and nodded, their words making you light-headed.

“Yesss…yes, please, please…fuck…I-I love you…both…s-so much,” you whimpered as tears streamed down your cheeks.

Rafael crashed his mouth against yours as Daveed possessively bit down at the back of your neck. You squealed as the floodgates opened, your orgasm crashing into you like a wave, surging up until you were left shaking and vulnerable. There was nothing you could do except hold on, trying to breathe between gasp of air while the two men fucked you through it, chasing down their own climax as they watched you shudder and surrender.

Soon, hot liquid coated you from inside and you mewled loudly, feeling utterly owned as they staked their claim. It was unlike anything you had ever experienced and you reached down blindly between your legs, wanting to feel for yourself that both of their cocks were inside. Dribbles of cum was already seeping out and it made a mess between the lube, your own slick, and their semen. You groaned before collapsing on top of Rafael’s heaving chest, eyes squeezed shut and tremors rocking your body. Daveed was shaking in his attempt not to add his weight on top so he heaved himself off, pulling out and flopping over to the side.

You couldn’t move, your brain was too exhausted to try and string together the appropriate commands to get your limbs to function, so you laid there trying to catch your breath.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Rafael groaned as he hugged you tightly, nuzzling against your hair.

You mumbled something in response, not really sure you were even coherent. Daveed huffed as he rubbed his eyes, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look on his face. Grumbling a little, you tugged on the tail that was still attached firmly to your ass.

“My butt’s sore…,” you muttered.

The men laughed as Daveed pushed himself up, patting your rump.

“You want this out, kitten?” He asked.

As you nodded, Rafael reached down and helped pull your buttocks apart while the older man wriggled the toy, slowly working it out from inside you. He tossed it over the bed, leaving it on the floor for now with a grimace.

“I think we got lube and cum on the fur,” Daveed commented, “Hope it’s washable.”

You groaned and squirmed around until you managed to detach yourself from Rafael, standing up beside the bed with a wince as cum and slick dripped out of you and down your thighs.

“Ooh…someone get me some tissues,” you complained, looking around.

Rafael reached out to the bedside table and grabbed the tissue box, handing it to you. You wiped up as much as you could then fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

“I better get cake after this,” you said with a pout, snuggling up beside Rafael and tugging Daveed to you as well.

They both chuckled and nodded, brushing your hair back, stroking your shoulder, giving you little kisses everywhere.

“Whatever you want baby doll, anything you want,” Rafael assured.

You purred and hummed happily, feeling completely satiated.

“This was a really, really, really good idea,” you told them, twirling a finger around some of Daveed’s hair then watching it bounce back, “But I don’t really understand the occasion…did I forget an anniversary or something?”

Rafael chuckled as he took a tissue and wiped your cheeks where some tears still remained.

“No, love, just wanted to have some fun with you. We’ve both been so busy and you’ve had to spend a lot of time alone recently.”

Daveed nodded in agreement, “And you never complained or anything, even when we both had to leave town for two weeks.”

He placed a trail of kisses down your back and you giggled as his beard tickled you gently.

“Were you lonely?” The older man asked quietly.

You bit your lip and glanced between them, trying to decide on what to say. Both of them had busy jobs, you knew that, and the last thing you wanted was to do anything that would prevent them from putting their everything into their work.

“N-no…,” you whispered, “No, I wasn’t…lonely…no.”

Rafael placed a finger under your chin and made you look at him, his beautiful, expressive eyes narrowing in gentle admonishment.

“Y/N…the truth,” he said.

Sighing, your shoulders sagged in defeat, “Ok…I guess, a little…I mean, just a bit.”

Daveed hugged you tightly from behind while Rafael kissed your forehead.

“H-hey,” you protested weakly, “It’s ok, it wasn’t that bad…both of you called and texted me every day.”

Daveed nuzzled against your ear, pushing some of your hair back.

“But it’s not the same, is it? And we miss you too, when you’re not with us.”

You gave him a lopsided smile, “But there’s not much any of us can do, my work is here and both of you have to travel. It’s really not a big deal, honest.”

They looked at each other, then at you.

“How about this,” Rafael started, “From now on, we’ll try to at least have one of us here with you if the other’s away.”

You shook your head quickly, “No, no that’s not…you don’t have to. I’m a big girl, I’m fine on my own.”

“But we worry about you while we’re gone,” Daveed admitted.

“Guys, honest, I’m fine. I mean, I’m not actually…defenceless you know,” you chuckled, feeling amused but also touched at how much they cared.

“Oh, we have no doubt of that,” Rafael laughed, “One kick with your stiletto and your opponent would be down for the count. We mean someone to keep you company, love.”

You pouted then perked up as an idea formed.

“Wait, you’re just worried I’ll be lonely, right?” You asked.

They nodded.

“Ok…then how about...and this is just an idea,” you said.

They leaned in closer.

“How about we…adopt a puppy?? Or kitty!” You suggested, smiling widely.

Two pairs of eyes blinked in surprise as you looked at them hopefully, putting on your best begging face.

“Pleeeeeeease? We can go to the shelter! The one by our apartment? Please, please??” You pleaded.

There was a moment of silence before the two men burst into laughter.

“Holy shit, Y/N! You had me thinking you had the idea of the century or something!” Rafael snickered.

You scoffed and sat up, crossing your arms, “Hey!! It’s a good idea!!! Lots of animals need a good home, and I can be a good parent!”

Daveed grabbed you around the waist, tackling you to the bed as he showered you with kisses.

“So we’re that easy to replace? Just like that?” He chuckled.

You mewled and tried to wriggle out of his grasp though he only tightened his hold.

“I’m not replacing you, I just…think a puppy or a kitten would be good!” You protested.

“Ok, we’ll think about it. At least check if the apartment’s suitable, how about that?” Rafael suggested.

“Yeah?! Seriously?” You gasped in joy, practically bouncing on the bed.

“Seriously, but it’ll have to be something small, we don’t have much space,” the blond rapper warned.

You nodded in agreement, “Ok! Ok, let’s look at the shelter’s website later, see if they have anyone that’ll be a good fit for us.”

Daveed and Rafael shook their head in resignation, knowing there’s no stopping you now.

You flopped back onto the bed happily, already imagining what it would be like when you get to welcome home a new furbaby.

“I think we lost her, Diggs. She’s totally forgotten about us already,” Rafael teased.

“Shush, you. Don’t get jealous,” you scolded.

Laughing, the blond man got off the bed and headed for the mini-fridge.

“Well, can I entice you back with some cake?” He asked.

“Cake!!” You squealed, sitting up excitedly.

Daveed laughed and pulled you into his lap. He cuddled you as Rafael brought over the dessert along with some forks, paper plates, and napkins.

The men took turns feeding you, sneaking in kisses in between and little whispered teasing that had you laughing loudly.

You knew how lucky you were to have both of them loving you so dearly and you couldn’t wait to find out what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

 

**_END_ **

Hope you all kept hydrated through this!! I know I had to drink a few bottles of water to get through, lol.  
Kudos/comments always appreciated :D

(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )  

 

**Speculum**

****

**Butt-plug with tail**

****


End file.
